A Halloween of 'Friends'
by David Knight
Summary: The cast of 'Friends' comes to Angel Grove for a wild time... but are they really who they claim to be?


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own the Power Rangers. They belong to Disney. I don't own the cast of Friends or their characters. All of that is related to NBC... however it's not exactly Friends. You'll find out what I mean as you read on. This takes place some time after the Passing of the Torch but before the Phantom Ranger is introduced as far as PR is concerned. I hope you enjoy this story. For any comments, contact me at ericpaladin@hotmail.com_

**A Halloween of 'Friends'  
By: David Knight**

O_ctober 31, 1996_

Halloween. 

A day where people can become someone else for the day and not be themselves. A day were the possibilities of multiple identities could be infinite.

Today however will be one to remember for some.

We go to focus on a group of children, dressed as witches, monsters, princesses and other such characters. However this group has six very unique watchers. 

"Trick or treat!" was the cry as the children knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a black robed witch which had an ugly green face and pointed warted nose.

"Hello there my pretties! Here to take some candy!" the witch cackled.

"Is it bars or pieces?" 

The witch looked back at the group and saw there were six people that were definitely not children. They had to be the ones to watch over them as they were trick or treating, three boys and three girls. Each one of them wore blue pants and a sweatshirt, but everyone's shirt was a different color and had a name written on it. Plus each of them had a different face.

From left to right there was a man in green with short black hair, a woman in purple with short black hair in a bob style that reached her chin, a man in red with short black hair, a woman in yellow with brown/blonde hair that reached her shoulders, a man in blue with short brown hair holding a camcorder in his hands, and lastly a woman in pink with long blonde hair and a wooden guitar strapped behind her back.

On the sweatshirts she could see from left to right, the names 'Ross', 'Monica', 'Joey', 'Rachel', 'Chandler', and 'Phoebe'.

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" the witch ask, only to step back as she saw Joey get on his hands and knees. 

"Oh please! Oh please give us candy! I haven't been trick or treating since I was twelve! And now that we're helping out these kids, its my chance to break the world record!" he pleaded.

".... you mustn't be serious?" the witch blinked.

"Oh actually Joey's serious as a heart attack," Chandler remarked, "Though I think he'll possibly have a heart attack after consuming all of that candy he plans to get."

"Hmm, cute." the witch chuckled as she pulled out her cauldron, which was filled with bite size candy. "Everyone can take two handfuls. Even the adults..." she put her hand out when she saw Joey going for the cauldron, "Children first."

"Nuts." Joey sighed.

"Just remember to watch your mouth Joey," Rachel said to him.

"Don't you think you all have to watch it?" Joey asked rhetorically, "I mean. Eight year olds. Swear words. Don't mix."

All of the 'Friends' agreed on that point.

Once the kids had taken their candy, Joey was off like a shot, as he took as much as he could into two hands.

"I don't see your bag. Just where are you going to put all of that?" the witch asked.

Joey didn't say anything. He just inhaled the candy to the witch's absolute shock and to the kids' giggles. "Like that." He said patting his stomach. 

"My turn," Monica grinned as she looked in the cauldron, "Ohh there's Butterfingers, Snickers, Hershey Kisses... oh I could just take as much as I wanted... but I won't."  she turned to the witch, "Though you're playing the evil witch, you're kind enough to let us have candy, and it wouldn't be fair if we took as much as the kids did. Though Joey didn't really think about that when he acted." Seeing Joey scowl, she blew him a raspberry as she grabbed a small handful. Again to the witch's surprise, stuffed them down her throat like Joey had just done.

"So what does it taste like?" Phoebe asked, "Does it have that terrible plastic wrapper feeling that ruins the chocolate?"

"Well not entirely... I think the chocolate was sweet enough to kind of over power some of it," Monica reported as she licked her lips.

"How... how..." the witch muttered.

"Well I think you see how pretty fake our faces our," Phoebe said casually as she pulled on her nose and ears and made her face stretch out for a bit before stopping that. "Ouch that hurt a little actually," she sniffed for a moment, "... though that actually took care of my sinuses and maybe some backed up earwax... Oooh you have Shock Tarts!" she squealed as she took only two rolls of the said candy and just ate them like her friends had done with their candy. "Nothing but shockingly good sweets."

Ross and Rachel went together to get some candy for themselves, though took small amounts.

"Well that was cool," Ross mentioned, "Never ate candy with the wrapper on before."

"It's a new experience, just like this is our first time protecting little Trick or Treaters from evil monsters, ghosts, and space aliens who are on too much Prozac." Rachel quipped, seeing Chandler by her. 

"Hey could you film me with this?" he asked.

"Sure buddy," Rachel smiled, taking the camcorder from him as he went to get candy. 

"This is candy." Chandler said holding up what he took. He then ate in front of the camera. "That was candy that will now be digested by my stomach. Any questions?"

"You people are definitely a riot," the witch said.

"We aim to see," Phoebe smiled.

"That's we aim to please," Ross corrected her.

"Oh what ever," Phoebe retorted.

"Let's get moving troop, only 999 more houses to go and we still have a party to get too after that!" Monica cheered, "Come on! 999 houses on the block, 999 houses, go stop at one, go trick or treat and then you got 998 houses left on the block!"

"And I thought Phoebe came up with bad songs," Chandler muttered, only to get a bop in the head by Phoebe.

"My songs are not bad," Phoebe huffed. "I'll have you know lot of people like 'The Smelly Cat'." she then walked with Monica and some of the kids, huffing all the way.

"Way to go Chandler," Rachel smirked, patting him on the back before walking away.

"And so the torment begins," Chandler groaned.

"Hey could we not trail behind the girls!" Joey snapped, "No way am I letting Monica take my world record from me."

"One you don't even have a world record, and two what makes you think Monica would take it from you?" Chandler asked.

"Um. Halloween. Lots of candy. You know what she was like when she was a kid I mean you were friends with Ross back then in her..."

"In her what?" Ross said from behind Joey in a not so nice voice.

"... think I'm going to shut up and get moving now," Joey said leaving with his part of the kids.

"Come on let's keep watch over the fools," Chandler said to Ross as they walked with their kids and followed all the way down to the next house. Out came a man dressed up as mad scientist. 

"Well now what do we have here, ten little kiddies and six big adults," the mad doctor chuckled.

"We're watching them for the folks so they don't get into trouble." Monica told him, "Can we please have some candy along with our charges? We so hope a twisted mind like your self can have kindness enough to give us treats."

"No."

All three girls then got on their knees and went into a cute girl voice, "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

The doctor relented then, deciding to let everyone have two large crunch bars. The kids put them in their bags, while the Friends all just ate them whole, much to the surprise of the doctor. 

Though that wasn't all that happened this time as they felt something in them changing. They looked down and saw their stomachs expand out ward slightly. No longer did any of them have a flat tummy but now a now a slightly rounded one.

"What was in that candy?" Rachel snapped.

"Oh oh I know! Chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Oh this is nice, how are we going to get any dates now?" Chandler asked, "How am I going to get a date for that matter?" 

"Hey no sweat, just work it off in the gym," Joey said to him, giving him the eye, " You know I hear girls love seeing men work out in the gym, getting all hot and sweaty."

"That applies to men watching girls run on the beaches of Baywatch," Chandler mentioned.

"Whoa are you guys okay?" one of the children asked.

"Yeah were fine kids," Monica assured them, "Nothing to be worried about."

"Monica," Ross started to say but Monica put her foot down on Ross's making him be quiet as she put a smile on her face for the mad doctor who was puzzled.

"Um... how did..." was the doctor's response but Monica cut in and said, "Well seeing as you are a mad doctor and six grown men and women suddenly getting heavier before your eyes must be some sort of intriguing experiment, of which I wish to have knowledge of, we really must be going. Come on kids, next house!" and with that Monica walked away fast with kids following her.

All of the Friends followed suit, going with their kids and continuing on to trick or treat from house to house. All the while candy givers were constantly surprised by them eating candy, wrapper and all. Though each house saw more of the Friends than the one before it.

After about hundred houses, the kids were all exited over how much candy they had, but couldn't help but laugh at the predicament of their guardians of the evening.

The more houses they had gone too and the more candy they had consumed, the bigger the six of them had gotten. Each of them had swollen up like balloons though there was a part where some were bigger than others. Rachel and Ross's tummies were larger than the others. Joey and Phoebe's arms were pretty massive, though Phoebe still managed to play her guitar and even Joey's big fingers couldn't stop him from holding on to candy. Lastly, Monica and Chandler's legs and rear ends were the largest of all six of them.

"I can't believe this," Monica moaned aloud, "I can't believe all this candy has gone straight to my thighs and butt! I look almost as bad as I did when I was in high school."

"That's not the only place it's going," Chandler said quickly to her, but she caught it and looked at him, a smirk on her face.

"Well at least I'm not the only one, Chandler," Monica sneered.

The door of their next house opened up and then a large ghost came out, "BOOO... WHA!"

"BOOOO.... WHA?" Joey repeated, "Sounds pretty weird for a ghost's cry don't you think?" 

"I think it's because he's surprised to see us Joey," Rachel muttered to him. "So Mr. Ghost, its getting late, think we could get candy for the kids?"

"And maybe for our selves?" Joey asked, and getting stared at by Monica, Chandler, Rachel and Ross.

"How can you possibly want more after how much we've blown up?" Ross said incredulously. "Who could possibly want more?"

"Oh well me," Phoebe said cheerfully, "Don't know about you guys but we've been walking for miles, our only energy being sugar food and let me tell you its been burning up so fast that I'm feeling mighty hungry."

"Yeah and we haven't even had dinner," Joey added.

Chandler looked at everyone and muttered, "... okay this weirdness must be affecting just me... least hope its just me. But I remember that I didn't have lunch or dinner and I'm starting to get a craving for something."

"Sorry but... you aren't the only one," Rachel sighed in defeat.

"Can't believe it. Ruled by hunger. Can it get any worse?" Ross moaned.

"Hey he's giving us all bags of M&Ms!" Monica said as she took the bag the ghost gave her and ate it whole. Pretty soon her five other friends joined her in the act.

They did twenty or so more houses before it was time to take the kids back to the specified area that their parents had said to meet them, though they knew they'd be shocked when they saw their current state.

"You know I think this growth spurt we've gone through might have stopped," Phoebe spoke.

"Oh really, what makes ya think that Phebs?" Rachel asked.

"Well did anyone feel their belly blowing? Their rears rearing? Their thighs..."

"Enough!" Monica snapped, her head shaking while her hands were making motions to say enough was enough, "I think we get the idea."

"Okay that's good, cause I was afraid no one thought of that so that's why I mentioned it." Phoebe said with her usual cheeriness.

Finally, they reached the spot where the parents were. "What happened to..." as a collective question from the parents, to which Chandler gave the simple answer, "Don't ask. Please don't ask."

"Thanks for the trick or treating!" the kids said to the 'Friends'. "We had a great time."

"So did we," Monica smiled. "Seeya all next year!"

"Assuming we figure out how to avoid a repeat of this nightmare," Rachel muttered.

"Tell me about it," Ross agreed.

"Well now I think we still have that party to go to," Monica said.

"What go like this?" Chandler asked.

"Well we flew in all the way from New York to help out Phoebe's cousin's sister's friend's daughter with her trick or treating... we might as well go to the party and see if we can find any hot babes!" Joey declared.

"... your brain doesn't reach the top floor some days now does it," Chandler asked, still holding the camcorder as he had been taping everything that happened.

"Why didn't you put that thing away?" Ross asked.

"Because I want documented proof about all this," Chandler said, "You think any doctor's going to think this is some sort of strange virus that causes inflation, noooooooooo." he paused before speaking again, "He's going to say that I had one to many sweets and that I need to exercise."

"Well, um, we all had a ton of sweets and some of us do need to exercise more," Phoebe supplied.

Chandler looked at her incredulously before saying, "That's besides the point! Point is even if you eat a ton of sweets, you do not end up swelling up like a balloon in four hours! That's just not humanly possible, and no one will believe us without documented proof!"

"Well, since we can find a way to undo this later then, let's just go and have fun," Joey said to them all.

"You know what, I may be almost as bad as I was in high school, but that didn't stop me from having fun," Monica said, "Let's go gang."

"Alright, but no Scooby Doo comments okay," Rachel said.

"What's wrong with Scooby Doo?" Monica asked her as she walked over to a white SUV.

"I hate Scooby Doo," Rachel said firmly, getting a gasp of shock from Monica.

"How can you hate Scooby Doo?" Monica asked in disbelief, "He's the funniest animated character there was."

"No, the funniest animated character is Bugs Bunny," Rachel returned.

Monica frowned, "The gray rabbit that keeps on hurting that black duck?"

Rachel looked angered, "How can you say Bugs hurts Daffy? Daffy keeps on trying to steal Bugs thunder."

"I like Minnie Mouse," Phoebe spoke up as she came to them.

"Butt out!" the other two girls snapped as they were now getting into a shouting match over who had the better cartoon character. 

Phoebe however had enough of that and decided to pull on their ears.

"Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!" Monica and Rachel cried out as Phoebe was between them, her face pouty.

"Obviously you two aren't fit to act like grownups with your new size, there fore, you can't drive. Monica, give me the keys now or I don't let go," Phoebe ordered. When Monica complied, Phoebe let go of their earlobes. "Okay. Both of you, back seat. And if you start fighting over any cartoon characters in the back, then I'll come back there and slap ya both so silly you'll think you were in heaven." With that Phoebe took the keys, opened the car doors and got into the driver's seat, leaving the two other girl 'Friends' outside dumbfounded.

"Move it!" was Phoebe's order and the girls snapped out of their stupor and rammed themselves into the back of the SUV.

All three guy 'Friends' couldn't help but laugh at what they saw. "Now you want to go to that party?" Joey asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Ross nodded.

"Definitely," Chandler agreed as all three guys got into a red jeep, with Joey behind the wheel. After that, the 'Friends' took off for the sight of the party.

The Angel Grove Youth Center.

* * *

The Angel Grove Youth Center's Angel Halloween Bash was a grand old time as it always had been Carlos Vallerte thought as he was enjoying the party. He had been here for many years, enjoying times with his family, though this was the first time that not only was he with his friends, but it also looked like Divatox was actually giving them the day off.

__So far the nut job hasn't seen fit to attack us yet, which is a very good thing considering we might not be able to tell the deference between a person in costume and real monster on this day,__ Carlos mused.

"Heya Vlad, what's up?" 

Carlos chuckled, his fake vampire teeth showing. He was dressed as a vampire this Halloween, wearing an outfit that made him look like he was Dracula. Though as he looked at the one who spoke to him, he couldn't help but laugh, as every time he saw her in that getup was funny.

She was dressed in a tight one-piece golden vinyl dress and mini skirt, with a pink collar, which was attached to an oversized orange cape that touched down to the floor. She wore a red belt with a white crescent moon on it. Her purple high-heeled boots were thigh high. She wore shiny green gloves that went to her elbows. On her face was an oversized pair of glasses, which had red lenses. Lastly, her hair was a large bright yellow jumbo Afro. 

"If only Divatox could see you now Ashley," Carlos chuckled. 

"Personally I don't know if she'd try to kill me or die from laughing at herself," Ashley Hammond, normally the Yellow Turbo Ranger but for this night she was spoofing off her most hated enemy. "And I really don't care, I just like making fun of the Looney Toon."

"Speaking of Looney Toons? What do you think of me?" a feminine voice said from behind them.

Turning around they saw Jessica Rabbit from the movie 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'... sort of. The young woman was wearing a long strapless red dress with a slit to her thigh. She wore a pair of purple glove and high-healed shoes. Naturally there was no way any human being could match the animated character's measurements, however this girl had done some work to make her rear end and her bosom larger than they would normally be, adding to the part of the character. Lastly, her face was hidden behind a mask of the animated diva, which seemed like the finishing touch to make her look like she was an animated character in the real world. Orange red hair that went to the shoulders, red blush on her cheeks, hot red pouting lips, light blue eye shadow and long black lashes. 

"Yes Cassie, you are definitely a cartoon this evening," Ashley snickered.

"Well so are you Miss Space Diva," Cassie returned good-naturedly.

"Hey you guys enjoying this?" TJ asked coming over to them. He was dressed up as a member of the California Angels, as he was looking to getting into baseball team come college and then hopefully the Majors.

"Party's definitely doing good so far," Carlos replied. 

"Hey has anyone seen Justin?" Cassie asked.

"Right behind you Cassie."

They saw Justin dressed up in a pair of blue overalls, blue shirt, a short blonde wig and coke-bottle glasses. 

"You dressed up as Billy?" Ashley mouthed.

"Well after all the comparisons I've gotten, I figured why not?" Justin shrugged.

"Good point," Carlos stated.

"Hey guys I'm going to get something to drink. I'm kind of parched," Cassie said excusing herself. But just as she was turning around to go get that drink, she noticed the entrance doors coming open. However she was definitely surprised by what she saw, or rather who she saw coming through.

"Hey Cassie something wrong?" Ashley asked when she saw her friend frozen in place.

"Ashley, TJ, Carlos, Justin... take a look at this." Cassie said simply. They walked to her and saw what she saw.

Namely six very large versions of Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Monica, Joey and Phoebe from the show Friends.

"... oh my god..." Ashley mouthed in surprise and as she scanned the room she saw that other people that were seeing them were also starting to whisper amongst each other. "Is that all a costume or what?"

"I have no idea," TJ muttered.

"It could be, but it would take some really creative thinking to come up with costumes like those," Justin theorized.

"That or a lot of money," Carlos said.

"One things for sure," TJ mentioned, "I have a feeling this party's about to become more interesting."

* * *

The Friends had arrived at the Youth Center as planned. They had been planning on coming together here for some time. Now the only thing to figure out was how far loose that could all go.

"So Joey, see them?" Monica asked.

"Yup," Joey nodded pointing over north. "TJ, Carlos, and Justin I can easily recognize. Guess we could assume that the two girls next to them are Cassie and Ashley, though I can't really tell which is which."

"Well duh," Phoebe said matter-of-factly, "One of them is wearing a mask and the other is wearing so many accessories you think she was a walking make up kit."

"... that last bit made no sense," Ross said.

"Well duh," Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I'm Phoebe; I'm not so supposed to make sense 70% percent of the time."

"Oh my god!" Monica laughed, holding her sides, as hard as that was in her current state.

"What's so funny?" Chandler asked.

"I don't care if its Ashley or Cassie," Monica said between chuckles, "But kudos to the one that came up with this _hilarious_ spoof of Divatox! I mean can't you see the resemblance between her costume and the Power Ranger's current airhead alien villainess?!"

"Oh my goodness you're right!" Phoebe gasped, putting her hand over her face, "Oh I can't believe how much of a scatterbrain I am not to have seen that!"

"As if you aren't a scatterbrain any other day?" Chandler quipped, earning him a bop on the head from Phoebe.

"You are so mean Chandler," Phoebe said blowing him a raspberry, "Keep acting that way and you'll never get married."

"Not exactly worried about commitment just yet Phebs," Chandler returned, "Think I'm still a bit young for that."

"So now that we know they are here," Joey spoke up, "Think its time to take that vote. Just know that once we make up our minds here, we don't take it back at all." Everyone agreed, "All in favor of weirding the heck out of the five of them, give me a heck yeah."

"Heck yeah!" was the united response.

"And the heck yeahs have it so I don't have to go into the 'heck no, we won't go' part," Joey smirked.

"You are so enjoying acting out of character today aren't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Well aren't you?" Joey returned.

Phoebe gave a big goofy grin, "Gotta say picking out costume roles from out of a hat was certainly the most entertaining way to go about this."

"Would have definitely been boring for us to go with our favorite characters," Monica replied.

"Didn't really matter to me or Chandler here as we never really watched the show," Rachel said casually, "Though now I think you've gotten us hooked on it. I'm really getting into Rachel's character."

"Oh! Oh! I got a super idea!" Phoebe cheered, "After this party let's have a Friends Marathon. I've got the entire first two seasons on tape at home!" 

"Sounds like a plan," Ross said.

"Yeah," Joey agreed, but looked back up to TJ and his friends, "But first, time to have our fun."

"Let Operation: Weirdo begin!" Monica cried, getting stares from her friends, "What?"

"'Operation: Weirdo'?" Rachel asked, "Couldn't you have thought of anything better?"

"Well I've only came up with it in the last ten seconds," Monica rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Well enough talking," Joey said, "Time to get our drinks."

"And freak out those teens," Phoebe cheered.

"Is that really you, or you channeling Phoebe?" Chandler asked.

"What do you think?" Phoebe returned, giving a lopsided smirk.

* * *

Cassie sat down at the bar and ordered herself a smoothie from Mr. Stone, dressed up a police officer. It wasn't surprising really to see the former officer dressing up as that for this day.

"Three Strawberry Blood Smoothies."

Cassie chuckled a little bit at how the names of several orders had been changed somewhat for this day. However she was surprised, as was Mr. Stone, when they saw the large Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe take a seat on a stool, with Phoebe and Monica on either side of here while Rachel sat next to Phoebe.

"You know staring isn't very polite," Monica said from behind Cassie. "I bet you wouldn't want someone staring at your assets for long would you?"

"Wha?" Cassie blinked.

"Oh Mon stop teasing the girl," Phoebe said softly.

"Why should she?" Rachel asked, "I mean she's just being polite, courteous and truthful. Some times that's the only way people listen."

"But its a horrible way. I mean I had to deal with bullies and jerks in other schools and it just so totally blew chunks," Phoebe sighed. Looking back to Cassie, her face perked up, "Oh FYI, I like your costume. How you get it to look so cartoony?"

__... are they for real?__ Cassie asked herself.

"Cassie?" Ashley asked coming over to her.

Monica perked up at seeing Ashley's get up, "Now you want to talk about costume's Phebs. **THAT** is a costume. A perfect spoof of Divatox, the Reject Alien Barbie Bimbo from the Great Unknown."

"You just don't like her that much," Phoebe said candidly.

Rachel let out an exasperation, "Phoebe, first of all, Divatox is a bad guy. We aren't supposed to like her. And second, she gives women everywhere a bad name! I mean Style magazine called her the female being with the worst fashion sense ever!"

"Oh... I knew that," Phoebe muttered.

Ashley just looked at Cassie as if asking, __Who are these people?__

Her response was a shrug that meant, __I don't have a single clue.__

"Okay I think I'm going to try dancing," Cassie said starting to get up, "Just wish I could sing tonight."

"To what Tina Turner or Cher?" Phoebe asked.

"Tina Turner of course." Cassie replied.

"Great singer. One of my favorites. Also a very nice lady. Met her in person once." Phoebe spoke.

"Yeah," Cassie said starting to walk away, not believing her for a moment, "Sure." However she felt someone holding her hand. It was Phoebe. "Hey!"

Phoebe just went to her guitar case that she put down on the floor and opened it up to show her guitar. But also pulled out a cd of Tina Turners. When she opened the case up, Cassie saw the autograph of the singer on it. She knew it wasn't a fake, because she had actually bought an autographed Tina Turner piece from Ebay last year. The hand writing was identical.

"I may be playing the girl who can't sing for her life, but I don't sing that bad in real life." Phoebe said to Cassie, letting go of her arm. "... pull a part of my face."

"What?!" was the collective cry from Cassie, Ashley and even Monica and Rachel.

"Well I grabbed your hand, kind of hard so you should grab a bit of my face. My nose, my ears, doesn't matter to me. Go ahead," Phoebe said with a smile. "You might like it."

"Are you nuts?" the other three save Cassie said, who got the message and presided to pull Phoebe's nose, stretching it out an inch or two before letting go and it snapped back into place.

"Your sinuses cleared up?" Cassie quipped.

Phoebe sniffled, "Yeah I think that makes me a lot less of an egotistical airhead. Thanks for that. I kind of need a wake up call every so often. Think you might help me out with that since my friends can't tell me when I act too bubblegum girl like?"

"First tell me about Tina," Cassie said, a smile behind her Jessica mask as she was sitting right in front of someone who had met her idol.

Phoebe smiled as she took a lounging stance on the stool. "She's everything you've heard and more. She's so great..."

"And its time for us to get moving," Rachel groaned getting up, walking over to Ashley she asked, "Know any hot guys we can go dancing with?"

"Say what?" Ashley asked.

"Think we are going to need to pass the time somehow," Monica said coming up to them, though stole a look at Phoebe and Cassie. "With how those two are gibbering about Tina Turner, odds are they'll be at it for a **_long_** while."

"Phebs **_loves_** gabbing about music," Rachel explained, "Its her calling."

"So what do you think of us?" Monica asked. "Are we acting just too obnoxious to you cause I really don't mean to be. It's just this night has really been a mess for us."

"Oh what do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"You think we look like this normally?" Rachel asked. "Well we went costuming as the friends, helping out trick or treaters and such but then we ended up... well..." 

"Well what?" Ashley asked before it dawned on her. "... oh... but ... how..."

Before they could say anything, they noticed laughter coming from the table where Ashley knew the guys were. There was Justin, TJ and Carlos... but there were also Ross, Chandler and Joey. It was then that Justin tossed Joey a piece of candy, which he caught and then ate, wrapper and all.

"That is so cool," Justin smirked.

"That is so sick," TJ and Carlos muttered together. 

"Um guys..." Ashley spoke up getting their attention, "What's going on?"

"Hey she looks great," Chandler said, "She going to dance with one of us?" 

"Please think intelligently Chandler," Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "And just what are you doing Joey? You forgetting it was eating candy, wrapper and all that blew us up to being like the Michelin Men?"

"Hey I just wanted to have a light snack," Joey replied.

"Are you guys always like this or its just today only?" Carlos asked.

"Well I would have to say this is just today only," Ross replied, "I mean, I don't think we could ever act so out of character on any other day."

"Well he is right, today is Halloween," Justin spoke, "Day where nothing is ever what is seems."

"Doesn't that also apply to horror films where the killer is never the most likely suspect by the best friend or brother you never knew you had?" Chandler questioned.

"Seriously, you guys are a riot," TJ smirked, "I'm not sure what to think of you. You're either totally funny or totally annoying."

"Great! We're actually succeeding in what we're supposed to be doing for this party!" Joey exclaimed.

"And once again, Joey demonstrates exactly why he and Phoebe are a match made in heaven," Monica muttered.

"Though neither of them would ever admit it," Chandler quipped.

"Excuse me for a moment," TJ said walking away. Noticing their leader walked away, the other three Rangers followed him. To their surprise (and some relief) the Friends didn't follow.

"What do you think?" Carlos asked, "Something from Divatox?"

"Get real," Ashley snorted, "Not even she's smart enough ... or dumb enough as the case maybe, to do something like this to us."

"Well they aren't really evil... though they could be considered annoying." TJ stated.

"I think they are kinda cool," Justin mused, getting stares from the others, "Though I think we should keep an eye on them."

"Agreed." TJ declared.

"No matter how obnoxious or annoying the six of them will be to us," Carlos groaned.

"Five."

"Huh?" The three male Rangers asked.

"Just the five," Ashley corrected them, "Cassie's with Phoebe," she took a glance over and saw Cassie laughing her head off with Phoebe as they could be talking about who knew what. "And it looks like she's enjoying herself with the ditz."

Carlos was wide eyed at that revelation, "She's enjoying herself?"

"Anything's possible." Ashley replied.

"Come on gang, let's get back to the party," TJ said.

* * *

The party went very interestingly from that point on. The Rangers had to put up with the Friends, who just kept on talking about their own vanities and problems (thought Joey would occasionally snatch a piece of candy and pop it in his mouth, wrapper and all). After a while Phoebe and Cassie joined them and everyone could see that the two girls had, for lack of a better term, 'bonded'. 

That was probably why Cassie didn't mind all of the talking that the Friends seemed to be doing.

It wasn't long until Mr. Stone decided it was time to bring out the games to be played. One of them was bobbing for apples. Many people got in the act, trying to get the special apple with a golden star inside of it for a big prize. Rachel and Ross were part of those people that got into the act of bobbing for apples. For their size, they had to get on their knees and then bend over into the bucket. They got their entire heads and part of their shirts wet in the process but when they brought their heads up, they had an apple half way in their mouths, and it looked as if they were actually smiling even with the apple in their mouth.

There was also a pie-eating contest, where there were three different pies laid out for all of those that participated. The winner would be declared by who could eat the three pies the fastest. Among the ten contestants were TJ, Joey, and Monica. The moment that Mr. Stone said go everyone started eating, yet Joey and Monica looked the most ravenous of all. Neither one of them really cared about looks at the moment. They just ate however they felt like, scarfing the pies down and leaving a bit of a mess on their faces. Joey had cherry marks while Monica had blueberry jam on her lips and a bit of her shirt. It had actually ended in a tie between the two of them for first place.

"Now that is something I would have never imagined seeing ever." Chandler mused, "Joey and Monica finishing three pies at the same time."

"Aren't you guys full?" Carlos asked candidly.

"Not really. We never had dinner," Phoebe said before she took a bite out of a burger that she ordered. Chandler had also ordered a burger as well.

__I really wonder if they are minions of Divatox,__ Carlos thought to himself.

Monica and Joey came back to their group table along with TJ, who was a bit awestruck by how fast they ate those pies. "How can you do that?"

"Well everyone loves pie right?" Monica said with a smile.

"Sides we forgot to have dinner," Joey added, looking at Chandler's plate, "Oh you going to have any of those fries?"

"Hands off, or you'll lose one." Chandler warned him.

"Spoil sport," Joey mouthed.

There was a bit of a limbo dance that went on, one that the Friends declined but cheered on the Rangers. As it turned out, Ashley ended up winning the contest. She was glowing at her win and did a mockery of Divatox's posing when she won, as if to further insult the alien space queen.

There was also a bit of dancing that took place ever after all of the games were finished. The Friends all got into dancing with the Rangers and some other people. Surprisingly even with their size they managed to dance pretty well. 

"So, what do you think of this night?" Monica asked Joey as they were dancing together, the night starting to come to a close.

"Definitely been fun," Joey smirked, "Haven't done something like this in... well ever."

"Got that right," Rachel spoke up as she and Ross tangoed over to them. "I mean not even in my wildest dreams did I ever come up with something like this."

"Guess this means you'll be having some wild dreams now." Ross replied.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rachel smirked.

"Well at least one thing has been good to know," Chandler said to them, holding up his camcorder.

"Oh my god!" Monica gasped, "You still have that thing on?!"

"Yup and he's been recording this entire party!" Phoebe cheered, "Isn't that wonderful!"

"...definitely!" the Friends all agreed.

Finally, Mr. Stone decided it was time to bring a close to the ceremonies, but not before declaring the winners of the costume contest. Ashley was no big surprise when everyone heard that she had one 'Most Humorous Costume'.

"And now we come to the final category, 'Best Group Costume'" Mr. Stone announced, "And that award goes to... the Cast of Friends!"

Everyone cheered for the Friends as they went up and accepted their award. Monica took the microphone and spoke, "Everyone thank you for this award! I can't tell you how much your votes mean to me and to my cast mates! So please watch our show so we can win that Emmy!" everyone laughed and roared at that last remark.

It was then time to say good night as people started to file out, leaving only Mr. Stone and the Rangers left in the building, as they started to take care of cleaning up the Youth Center.

"Well this party was definitely a success," Mr. Stone said to the teens, "Can't thank you enough for helping me out in setting up and cleaning up."

"Not a problem," TJ said, "You need to have the place ready for business tomorrow."

"So how about an extra set of hands to help?"

Everyone turned around and saw the Friends were still there and some of them were already putting stuff away.

"No that's fine. We can handle..." Mr. Stone started to say until Joey opened up a back door.

"Extra trash bags are still in the back storage area right?" Joey said with a knowing smirk.

"How... how did you..." Mr. Stone muttered.

"Let's just say I've had experience working in here with Ernie." Joey said, his face with a sly smile as he looked at the Rangers. "Sorry for putting you guys through all of that hell. You know us acting so annoying, but hey, its Halloween and we just thought we'd try it. See if you could actually see it was us and guess what, you didn't."

The teens just stared at Joey and the other friends for a bit before TJ broke the silence, "Just who are you?"

The Friends laughed after seeing their expressions but Joey motioned for them to calm down a little, "Guess its time to unmask, though I wonder how shocked you're going to be once we do," Joey smirked as he went behind his head and pulled up from the neck to take off his head... revealing the grinning face of Tommy Oliver. "What's up guys?"

"TOMMY?!"

"Yup," Tommy chuckled as he looked on, "The looks on your faces are priceless."

"And we are getting every single second of it on tape," Monica said with a smirk, pointing over to Chandler with his camcorder. "And that means I can finally stop talking in this bloody fake American accent."

Cassie did a double take as she realized that Monica's voice had just changed from sounding like a New Yorker's to an Australian's. "Wait a minute... Katherine?!"

Katherine Hillard was laughing as she took her Monica mask off, "You got it mate."

"How could you... I mean your accent..." Ashley muttered.

"It's not that hard to beat," Katherine said with a smile, "Especially when you got a good voice coach," she looked over to Chandler, "Right... Billy?"

"Billy?!" Justin gasped, "No way!"

Chandler handed the camcorder over to Phoebe who continued to record while he unmasked to reveal that he was in fact Billy Cranston, "The one and only. Nice me by the way Justin. I'm flattered."

"But then... who are the rest of you?" Carlos asked.

Ross went first and unmasked himself, revealing himself to be none other than Jason Lee Scott. "You know I actually thought this idea was plain ridiculous before we started. But now after actually going through it, it's actually been one wild ride."

"So totally true Jase," Phoebe smirked, looking over to Ashley next, "By the way, kudos on becoming head cheerleader Ash. You always did say you wanted to get to my old place one day."

Ashley took a step back as she let out a gasp, "I don't believe it! Kimberly!"

As Rachel took the camcorder away from Phoebe, she took off her mask revealing Kimberly Ann Hart, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Surprise. I'm just glad I didn't have to sing as off key as Phoebe."

"You're glad you didn't sing at all while we were here. If you did someone could have figured you out." Rachel replied.

"So who are you?" TJ asked Rachel.

Rachel took off her mask to reveal a rather attractive raven-haired Asian girl, "Trini Kwan. How do you all do? Tommy and the gang filled us in about all of you. After all, we've all belonged at one point or another to the same club."

"... how did you pull all of this off?" Carlos asked.

"First, let's clean up and then you can all come over to my house for our special midnight Halloween bash." Kim said to them, "Kind of helps that tomorrows Saturday eh?"

"Absolutely," Replied all of those teens that were still going to school. With that incentive, the teens helped Mr. Stone clean up the entire Youth Center in a little over an hour. 

After saying goodbye, they all headed into their own cars and followed Kimberly to her home, where explanations as well as a nice party would be taking place.

Once at the house, Kimberly got her camera out and she and the others put their masks back on as they decided to take pictures with the current Rangers. All of them making different types of poses, many of which looked totally hilarious in their current get up. Finally after taking three rolls worth of pictures, all of the friends save for Kim took a seat on the couch. It wasn't long until Kim came back with a scale and a several empty plastic boxes, each with their own names on them.

"What's this for?" TJ asked.

"Well, I'm assuming you all thought we might have been minions of Divatox, right?" Tommy asked with a smirk.

All of the Turbos flat out denied it but Katherine laughed and said, "Don't worry. We were kind of hoping for that kind of reaction. Made the night more fun."

"... I'm not sure if we should take that as a complement or not," Ashley muttered.

"How'd you pull it off?" Justin asked, "I mean your costumes, the size you are at..."

"The eating candy with the wrappers on." Carlos pointed out, "I'd love to figure out how you pulled that trick off."

"Hey Billy is the camcorder still running?" Jason asked. "I think we'd like this on tape as well."

"You mean tape three," Billy said with a slight smirk, "I've had to change the tape in this thing twice already. Once before the Youth Center party and then again when we were in the car over here."

"Should have known we'd end up with multiple tapes," Kim mused.

Billy looked over the Turbo Rangers, "Anyway to answer your questions Justin, let's first start with the candy. As you could tell we have a lot of it."

"Tell me about it. Jason and I have the bellies to prove it," Trini quipped pointing to hers and Jason's exposed 'bellies', which were showing a little bit. "Wonder how much our babies weigh."

"'Your babies'?" Cassie asked.

"Kim, you want to deliver the first one?" Trini asked.

"Love to," Kim chuckled as she went over to Trini and lifted up her shirt, which when lifted up high enough, revealed that there were several button clasps. When she undid them, her stomach opened up and the Turbos could see there was a bulging bag fastened into place. They also saw that it had a large clear-colored tube connected to its opening.

"Trini show everyone your head," Billy asked and Trini did, showing the inside of her Rachel head, which had a flap inside that was connected to a similar plastic tube. "You see that set up we used so that we could give the illusion of us eating candy whole when we wanted to but also actually eat food when we wanted too."

"I don't get it... I mean back at the pie-eating contest. How did Tommy and Katherine pull it off. I mean are those pies inside..." Carlos started to ask but Katherine answered him.

"In side our candy bags. Nope, we actually ate them," she replied, "Goodness I was so hungry when I ate those pies. We really didn't have dinner at all."

"See if we wanted to fake eating, we had to put our hands into our mouth and put the candy under the flap so that it would go into the tube and into the belly bag. Otherwise anything else we put into our mouths would be eaten normally." Billy explained.

"But how that candy couldn't have been enough to blow you up so much," Cassie challenged.

"Nope. But the compressed air from the tanks we have inside were," Jason said as Kim 'liberated' his loot from 'chest'.

"Air tanks?" TJ blinked.

"I found a way to fit small tanks of air into several parts of our costumes. All of the triggers were connected to a single button on our left palms," Billy said holding up that palm. "You can't see it unless you are looking right at it and are less than an inch away from it."

"Wow..." Justin muttered, totally impressed by Billy's ingenuity for these costumes. "That's incredible."

"So was installing a deflation switch in the right palm." Billy smirked as pressed his right palm with his left thumb. Suddenly to the Turbo Rangers surprise, his body started shrinking, except his belly stuck out considerably. They then saw this happening with the other five former Rangers, and save for Trini and Jason, their bellies were sticking out like Billy's was to varying degrees. They knew that those were the belly bags.

"Well let's unload shall we. I'd like to see who actually came away with the most candy." Tommy smirked.

"Please stop channeling Joey, Tommy," Kimberly sighed.

"If you don't you might end up going on an eating frenzy just like you did when you had Rita's Pita in you." Katherine said slyly, making Tommy shiver.

"Please don't remind me of that incident," Tommy asked of her.

Once they had gotten the belly bags taken out, their contents were emptied out into the plastic containers Kim had brought out. She started to weight them then. They all managed to top fifty pounds in candy, though Tommy and Trini had ended up with the most candy. For Tommy wasn't surprising considering his behavior the entire time. But no one expected, not even Trini herself, that she would actually be the one closest to Tommy's high rank of sixty-eight pounds. They thought Katherine would have had more than her. As it turned out Katherine had sixty pounds worth of candy, while Trini had sixty-five and a half. 

"... well... I think we definitely have too much candy." Trini muttered.

"Ya think?" Cassie said after seeing how much candy the former Rangers had gained.

"So you guys want any?" Jason asked.

"Sure!" Was the collective response from the current Rangers.

"Just don't take it all okay!" Tommy shouted before they could move though. He looked at himself, a bit surprised he had reacted out loud like that. Everyone shared a laugh at his expense.

"So Trini," Cassie spoke up, "You said before something about belonging to the same club... guess that means you were...  a Ranger?"

Trini smiled as she held out her old morpher, which showed the cracked Saber Tooth Tiger coin in the middle. "First Yellow Ranger of Earth."

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"I went to Switzerland with Zack, who was the first Black Ranger, and Jason here, who was the first Red Ranger, as the US ambassadors for the World Teen Peace Conference." Trini explained.

"A Few months later, our replacements mailed us our old morphers and told us that Tommy ended up taking the zords into a battle even though knowing they couldn't win and caused the powers to be destroyed." Jason continued.

"And thus began the ever so continued tradition of the Rangers of earth constantly changing their power source every year or so," Tommy sighed.

"... does anyone else find it weird that we constantly keep on changing Zords every year?" Kim decided to ask, "That's always bugged me in the back of my mind."

"... you know Kim's right," Jason mused, "I mean, every year we went through the worst of problems and we over come them. A year passes and a new evil force comes around and in their first strike wipes out our best weapons. But after we get our new powers, that evil force isn't so much of a threat. They have some good shots at us, but we always win."

"Can that be considered dumb luck or just fate?" Katherine asked.

"With Divatox, I think its fate. I mean she's so lame." Ashley smirked.

"Hence why you ended up dressing up as a spoof of the Prozac queen." Kimberly laughed.

"Well I don't know what you guys are going to go through," Jason said to the current Ranger Team, "But I know this, you'll pull through just about anything."

"And if you ever need help," Tommy added, speaking seriously, "You know where to find us."

The Turbo Rangers looked at the six young adults. Six people that had once bared the burden that they had on their shoulders. Some they knew and some they didn't before this night. Though after this night, they knew they would all be friends. Friends to be counted on when it mattered most.

"Thanks," TJ said for his team. "It means a lot to us."

"Alright enough of the seriousness," Kimberly said, quick to cut in. "We got candy in the boxes, I have brownies I made before I went out for this party, sodas are ready," she pointed over to the big screen TV in her living room, "And we have this house all to ourselves," She then turned the TV on with a remote, hit the play button, and the TV came alive with the opening credits to Friends, "So let's have our party!" 

There wasn't a single person that disagreed with her at all. They had a party like none other and even after it would end some time in the morning, everyone just asked themselves one thing.

What could possibly top this for next year?

**The End**


End file.
